Rue's Reaping
by Risha11
Summary: A shortish one shot on the backstory of the day little Rue was reaped.


_ A day that seemed all good: _

I stand in the field, the sun shining like a jewel in the sea or the sky. The clouds float taking different shapes. That one looks like a bird soaring freely in time. The air is heavily perfumed with the scent of crops and is filled with the sweet tunes of the mockingjays. The day is perfect, almost perfect. The only thing to put a damper on this glorious day it the reaping.

Today will be my first reaping. I'm worried as most children are. Hey, I tell my self, you don't have anything to worry about. That's not true. I have everything to worry about. If I get reaped my family will starve. We barely get along as it is and I am the main food supplier of the family. Jasmine, Okra, Ivy, Sage, Thicket, Mom, and Father all need me working in the fields so we can get our rations. If I'm gone, Thicket being only three will most-likely starve before winter comes.

Stop; don't think about this Rue, I harshly tell my mind. I must have a positive attitude. I only have six entries. Ordinarily a first timer would only have one slip with their name on it in the reaping ball, but I have six because I signed up for the tesserae. I had to. We need the extra food so badly and none of my other siblings are old enough to. So it leaves the burden on my small shoulders. I don't worry however, It's six slips in tens of thousands.

I should get going. We get the day off from work so I decided to come the field; A place where I can relax and let my worries fade like a bad dream. Now, I have to re-enter my nightmare and face the facts that it's all true. I have to go home and get ready for the reaping.

As I walk through the town of District Eleven everything is silent. The place has been cleared out in preparation for the reaping. It seems as if all the joy has been drained of our district.

The moment I step through the rickety door of what I call home the silence is filled with the noise of children scurrying about. Our house is so worn and small. It's much too small for a family of eight. The only good thing about the Games is that if you win, your family gets tons of money and food and they get to live in a gigantic house in the Victor's Village. I could never win the games though. I am a twelve year old girl who weights a mere sixty-five pounds. I can give my family no hope of a better life.

"Darling, where have you been? It's almost time for the reaping! Hurry and wash up, then you and Jasmine go help Okra, Ivy, and Sage. I'll handle Thicket," My mother sounds looking tired. Her brown eyes stare tiredly and her hair as young as she is, has strands of grey from stress and working so hard.

"Yes Mama," I smile and head to the kitchen. I find a dirty bucket of water and slash some on my face, arms, and legs, to get the dirt off me; then use a rag to dry off. Ten year old Jasmine comes over in a blue dress and hands me a simple brown dress with a hight collar and lace around the sleeves and hem. It's the nicest thing I have.

"Thanks," I tell Jasmine after getting it on,"Now lets help Okie Boy, Ivy, and Sage."

Soon Okra is in a presentable shirt and pants, and the girls are in their washed feed dresses. Ivy's is green, and Sage's is purple. Mama checks on us holding Thicket who wears a cute pink dress. Mama herself wears a peach-colored silk dress. It's her grandmother's who was one of the more well-off folk. Papa has on his best suit. It's worn and old, but it's not entirely filled with holes. Soon it's time to head to the town square. The reaping starts at 2:00. All the reaping in the other districts do also.

"Hey Rue over here," I hear a familiar voice call. It's Chamomile, my best friend. She's standing in the section roped off for the twelve year olds. Her hair is as yellow as the center of a Chamomile flower. I think she's the only natural blonde in the entire district. Most people here like me have brown hair and the same eyes. Her eyes are blue as the sky.

"Hi Camy," I reply. The whole square is filled with nervous conversation. I feel kinda queasy.

At the moment the clock strikes 2:00pm Mayor Yarrow steps on stage along with District 11's escort Lacy, and the mentors this year Chaff and Seeder. The Mayor goes on and on about our history and then finally Lacy with her purple Capitol hair comes us to the podium smiling as and says,"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Then she crosses over to the giant glass ball that holds the girls names. Six of those slips say Rue Acaena.

"Ladies first!" She put her hand into the ball and pulls out a folded piece of paper. Then she crossed back to the podium. The crowd holds their breath. Don't be me, don't be me! I pray, but God must not be listening because Lacy smiles and speaks clear as crystal,"Rue Acaena"

My heart stops and I can't process what just happened. I'm being pushed forward. There are murmurs of sadness like there always are when a twelve year old is reaped. I hear a cry, Thicket's cry. My legs are shaking as I mount the stage.

"Congratulations Rue Acaena! Now before we move on are there any volunteers?" Lacy asks. Volunteers are very uncommon here, but still there is an occasional volunteer every so often. I might be saved. Being a twelve year old girl gives me an advantage. Maybe someone will pity me.

I look over the sections of the older kids. None steps up. I look to my family. Last I look at Chamomile. Her blue eyes turn away from mine. I'm left with only the wind whistling through the tree.

The liquid shard of glass flow freely down my face. We made a promise. Camy and promised that if one of us got reaped the other would save them. But I guess promises only go so far. I don't blame her, she had a family to look after too. But still...

I have one last though before Lacy speaks up again, in her too high voice to call the boys.

_Sorry Mom sorry Papa, sorry Jasmine, Okra, Ivy, Sage, and Thicket who will remember little of me. Your going to die and It's all my fault because I wasn't strong enough to win the Hunger Games._


End file.
